vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Chen Seo-Jun (New)
Added History What seemed to be the effects of more than 50 years of slavery turned out to be an elaborate curse by Circe. Seo-Jun's mind was merely controlled by the goddess in hopes of breaking the bond between him and his brother, Junshik. Alas, the younger child of Rhea never left his brother even if it meant being hurt every time Seo-Jun had a fit of madness. Circe, however, was not done in her schemes. By possessing Seo-Jun, she taunted Junshik to come to her island and settle the matter once and for all. If the younger demigod outwitted her in a series of challenges, then he and his brother would be freed at last; otherwise, they would spend their eternity on the island as her slaves. Junshik bravely accepted the challenge albeit the dire consequences should he fail. Together with a child of Aigaios, the children of Rhea sailed through the treacherous waters of the Sea of Monsters and onto the Island of Circe. It was sufficed to say that Junshik bested Circe in all of her tasks, thanks to his years of training in the Broken Covenant; the child of Aigaios proved himself to be an excellent and amphibious warrior. Unfortunately, when Junshik thought the conflict was over, Circe summoned her trump card: a dragon. At that point, the demigods were already exhausted of almost all of their energy. However, in a miraculous turn of events, Seo-Jun's sanity overpowered Circe's curse which may possibly be triggered by the sight of his younger brother already at the brink of death. In the fight that ensued, Seo-Jun was too late to realize that the dragon was targeting his brother all along. Soon enough, he found himself holding Junshik's limp, cold, and lifeless body. Inasmuch as Circe felt furious and cheated, she kept her word. Seo-Jun was finally given freedom after more than 50 long years. However, it was at the expense of the life of Junshik, something that sent him into a great deal of trauma, stress, and melancholy. On their way back to The Sanctuary, Seo-Jun refused to say a word. Even upon arriving, he isolated himself in his room--a place he used to share with his one and only family. Those were the darkest days of his life, days that were even darker than his time at Circe's Island. As of now, Seo-Jun is still in a state of bereavement. However, it's not just Junshik that is in his mind anymore. Several weeks after his brother's death, he starts having dreams of a certain girl with brown hair and scarred skin. Night after night, the same dreams occur to him. It's as if this girl wants to be found... New Personality For more than seventy years of existence, Seo-Jun has gone through three phases of personalities: the kind and hardworking brother, the mad and fearful slave; and ,now, the bitter and self-loathing lone lion. The demise of his younger brother, Junshik, has left a wound far deeper than any of Circe's physical or emotional abuse. It is a wound that caused the child of Rhea to harbor hatred against himself. Furthermore, this hatred comes from the idea that he has failed as a brother, for not being able to be there mentally when Junshik needed his support the most. And now that he is freed from Circe's curse of madness, the horrors of his past, along with Junshik's death, has started to haunt him in both dreams and memories alike. He has developed a post-traumatic stress disorder, on top of constant anxiety and insomnia. Seo-Jun, still wise as he is, is not one to simply hate the people around him for what whatever turmoils he is suffering. He may not be able to avoid episodes of aloofness and coldness for most of the time, but he tries to be the old Seo-Jun that he was back then. However, even if he tries his best to mask the pain, there are times when he can't help but drag other people into his sullen little world.